Cry
by InLoveWithTheEnemy
Summary: What if it wasn't Harry who found Draco crying? OneShot, barely a Dramione, but anyway, read and review please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the lyrics.**

Cry

I ain't got no days, just _lonely nights_

**You want the truth**

_Well girl I'm _**not**_ alright_

Feel out of place and out of time

I think I'm gonna lose my mind

Leaning over the cold sink, his body trembling, shivering, Draco tried to fight back against the warm tears that were collecting in his eyes, willing them not to fall. He held out for a few more moments, watching his pale, gaunt face in the smoky mirror. Then they came trickling down, and he let them, unable to fight any longer. For moments he cried, the silence of the room broken by his pained sobs. He felt himself slide to the floor, his hand covering his face; hiding his feelings.

"Draco Malfoy?" A voice quivered next to him, causing his to lift his head, his puffy eyes seeking its owner, "Don't... Don't," she whispered, gliding through the air, arriving at his side, "I can help yo-"

"No one can help me!" his whole body shook, the tears falling fast, "I can't do it, I can't... It won't work; I have to kill him soon, I..."

"Ssh," Myrtle murmured, placing a transparent hand upon his shoulder. Draco shuddered, wiping his grey eyes, the tears disappearing only for a second. "You have to tell me what's wrong; I can help you, Draco..."

"I can't," he replied, his voice barely audible above his sobs, "He bullied me into this, I can't do it... It won't work, my family will die..."

Myrtle sighed softly, "Who bullied you?"

Draco shuddered, glancing at her fleetingly, "Voldemort."

Bowing her head, Myrtle inched closer, weeping quietly. Draco wiped his eyes again, watching them redden in the mirror. "I was bullied, I came here when I was bullied..." she muttered, sniffing once again, "I can help you, you have to let me."

Draco shook his head: "You can't, no one can help me.

****

Tiptoeing down the empty corridor, Hermione could hear voices. Quiet, but she could still hear them. As she neared the girl's bathroom, they grew louder, and Hermione stopped outside the door, her hand poised.

After several seconds, curiosity got the better of her, and she quietly pushed open the door, stepping quietly over the threshold. Creeping around the corner, she scanned the room for the source of the noise. What she saw next shocked her to the core, and she stood motionless for a long moment.

"Oh my..." she gaped silently, watching the scene in front of her. Leaning over a washbasin, his head bowed, and his eyes closed, tears flowing freely, was Draco Malfoy. Beside him, Moaning Myrtle drifted in the air, her wispy hand resting on his shoulder, her voice muttering comforting words.

"I can't, I can't do it..." she heard Draco weep, rubbing furiously at his eyes, "He'll kill my family, he'll kill me..."

Hermione stepped closer, straining to hear, and in doing so, her shoe banged against the stone wall. Wincing, she bit her lip, peeking around the corner. Myrtle's expression changed instantly, and she swished away down her toilet, leaving Draco standing alone at the sink, confused. Drawing his wand, he stepped circled the room, listening intently.

"Who's there?" he called out, approaching the door, his wand poised. Hermione held her breath, drawing her wand, desperately seeking cover in the shadows.

"Granger!" Draco yelled, rounding on her, his sore eyes alight with anger, "Stupefy!"

Yelling, Hermione ducked, firing the same curse at Draco. It hit him in the stomach, and he fell to the cold marble groaning.

"Malfoy," Hermione breathed, "What are you doing in here?!"

Dusting off his clothes, Draco climbed to his feet, pointing his wand at her forehead, "I could ask you the same thing, Mudblood." He spat, the words slipping from his tongue like venom. Hermione paused. Then she leaned closer, watching his face carefully.

"Have you," she began, stepping backwards, her brown eyes wide, "Have you been crying?"

"No." Draco growled, his breathing heavy. Hermione shook her head, lowering her wand and storing it in her robes. "No, you were, I saw." She replied, watching him cautiously, "You were with Myrtle."

"I was not crying!" Draco said, turning away and looking in the mirror, "Just get out, you filthy little Mudblood."

Hermione walked steadily over to him, and stood next to him, watching both of their pale reflections in the dusty mirror. Draco observed her through the mirror, anger evident on his face. "Myrtle is Muggleborn too, Malfoy." She whispered, watching as his expression lost its fury, and he rubbed his temples, his eyes closed.

"So." He muttered after what seemed like numerous minutes.

"You attacked me, you didn't attack her did you, you sat and had a good cry with her!" Hermione taunted, rolling her eyes, her arms now folded tautly across her chest. Draco sneered.

"Well that's because you're an insufferable, self-centred, know-it-all, pathetic excuse for a person!" he yelled, his whole body shaking with his rage, his fists gripping onto the basin, his knuckles white.

Blanching, Hermione raised her eyebrows to her hairline. "Well isn't that hypocritical of you, Malfoy." He tone remained calm, and this, she found, appeared to irk Draco even more; he turned to her, all hints of sadness wiped from his face and replaced with an angry glare.

"You think I don't know that already, Granger!"

Hermione froze. "What?" she questioned slowly, watching him carefully.

"You heard," he muttered, sweeping past her and heading for the door. He grabbed the handle, wrenching it open.

"Wait." Hermione called across the silent bathroom, "You still haven't told me why you were in here crying in the first place!"

Sighing, Draco turned angrily, his face half obscured by shadows, "What's this, Granger doesn't know something for the first time in her life?" he sniggered, his trademark smirk, although barely visible, was still there.

"Tell me." She ordered, striding towards him, "Now."

"You'll find out soon enough." He whispered, disappearing down the corridor in a flurry of black and green. Hermione listened to him march away, the image of him hunched over, crying, burning a hole in his mind.


End file.
